epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/We Bare Bears vs Animaniacs. Rap Battle
never ask me for anything again. hi everyone, welcome back to another episode of Epic Rap Battles of I Need a Better Stress Reliever. okay so maybe using the "I actually recognize these people" title for martian vs gravity was a stretch, but dang it, it shouldnt have been. either way its we bare bears. yall know who we bare bears are. that being said, with giving you the knowledge that this battle features a guest, you can probably not only guess who it is but you can do so without me even saying who the characters being guested for are. yea it's wonder. he wrote for animaniacs. that was a joke. he wrote for the bear bros and did as excellent a job as ever so a big thank you to him for the help, especially since i was my usual naggy self about it lmao. that being said, here's the battle. The goofy trio of bears from the recent but beloved Cartoon Network show We Bare Bears, Grizz, Panda, and Ice Bear, rap against the calamity-causing siblings from the Steven Spielberg classic, Animaniacs, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, to see who's the superior sibling trio of furry, comedic cartoons. it's not the strongest connection, but yknow. i like it. shoutout to gir. he's not really relevant to this battle itself but i know he likes the characters. with all that out of the way, have a good one. the art in the thumbnail does not belong to me, the artist's page being found here. Intro EPIC CARTOON RAP BATTLES! haha jk its been like half a year dog EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FLATS AND WONDER DOING A CARTOON BATTLE! VS! BEGIN! The Battle Grizz, Panda, & Ice Bear: It seems the Three Bare Bears are heading south! It’s money in the Burbank! These guys are nuts! I wouldn't wanna be next to them on a plane! Their show’s plane. (Hah!) I’d knock them on the subway tracks. Daniel Chong presents: the defeat of the Animaniacs! While we're making it big on our own, you ride off the fame of celebrities! But how will we beat them? Let's spin the Wheel of Fatalities! Ripping animated maniacs in half? You know we’ll be there! Come on! Are we generic animal creatures? Or are we BEARS?! Try to bare arms with Bare Bears, but you couldn't hope to spit a verse! We’ll leave you sick with the Bear Flu, going (clears throat) “Hello, nurse.” From a show with sketchy comedy less fun than a Log Ride’s waterfall, With inconsistent episode plots that are unstable like your fourth wall! Spitting sick disses quick that split you into several segments! Ice Bear detests gibberish. And what's with that random British accent? Your talent is hidden like your innuendos, while we have plenty! Despite Wakko’s wish, you still couldn't be worth more than a ha’penny! Yakko, Wakko, & Dot: Look who waltzed into Yakko’s Universe, but are these eggheads ready? It must be our new friends! Introducing, Ed, Edd ‘n’ Teddy! I love a round of Big Game Hunting! Watch me get the high score! Even dimwits as big as Grizz is oughta know who it’s time for! We teach kids about the world! Planets, countries, state’s ‘n all! You’re dumber than advertised, but all our songs are educational! So catch a couple facts to help match your fat head’s girth, Before you bear-bomb and get recalled for all your Cartoon’s Net-worth! Take our ends of the couch, and let’s hear it from the frost twin! I’d say from his youth, he’s kept his emotions boxed in! And those years of the cold shoulder got him crabby as crustaceans, But with the whack of my mallet, I’ll put you back in hibernation! Go fish in my bag of tricks, maybe it has a diss for these merchandisers Or pave the way back to your cave before I serve an Ursa Minor! You must be on a Bear Cleanse, but I Nom Nom the beats, I’ve seen scarier squirrels than these apex predators! Now that’s comedy! Grizz, Panda, & Ice Bear: Well, you're on the Kids’ Worst Block! You've all gone and flopped! People only remember the Warner Bros., then at the end comes Dot. Really lacking in friends, while we’re chilling with Charlie and Chloe! You're living in a water tower, but you're just not flowing. These bold whacks are old; we’ve got those Bear Stack Goals! And heck, despite your name, you only rock a third of your show! We’ve made our marks, bros! These stooges can't match wits with slapstick! Ice Bear will finish sweeping up this old dust. Bears win! Yakko, Wakko, & Dot: Weak flow? We’re composing with Beethoven, and take roots from Ringo, Ask Einstein which wise guys comprise a finer trio! People prize the premise of these furry three bros, But we did it two decades before! Sorry to burst your burrito! Ask our pal the Nostalgia Critic for some tips on going viral, But you couldn’t reach our savageness if you were turning primal! So let the Pan-Pansexual man go back to playing princess with Charlie Guess there WAS someone in little bear's bed! (Mwah!) Goodnight everybody! Announcer: WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Outro Who won? The Bear Bros. The Warner Bros. And the Warner sister, too! shut up. HINT TO THE NEXT BATTLE: yea i guess i do these now. Tumblr static tumblr static 5j1zymjao7goc4004ko4cw4gc 640.gif wtf even is this.png FiveNightsAtFreddysPromo.png This_is_too_complex_at_this_point.png|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMf7WyKwHbw Category:Blog posts